Flickering Timelines
by MissyBailey
Summary: Someone is messing with the Doctor's timeline and he has to figure out a way to stop him if he wants everything to go back to normal.


**A/N: Hey guys, thanks you so much for reading my story. Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you could review. I spent a lot of time writing and editing this story, then my laptop glitched after an hour of typing and even more editing, so I had to completely re-type and edit this chapter. This is the first chapter out of a fic that I expect to end around 15 chapters, but in order for me to continue writing this fic, I'm going to need some encouragement and constructive criticism to keep me going. My other stories have not gotten either, so I really need to know that you actually like this so that I will keep posting the chapters that I write. So know that that rant is done("I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."), I will let you know that this story starts out with the 12 Doctor, if that isn't clear fairly quickly, then review and tell me so that I will fix it:) Happy reading!**

"Clara? Clara?!" the Doctor ran through the streets of Barcelona searching for his young companion. He had just seen her round the next corner, her flowing re dress flapping in the slight breeze. The thought of the attention grabbing garment caused him to mumble.

"Clara, You know you shouldn't wander off, that's what gets us into trouble. You get captured by some vengeful alien bent on blood sacrifice and I end up saving the whole solar system because you wont leave after I break almost every bone in my body trying to rescue you!"

"Doctor!" The yell came from within a huddle of people on the side of the street.

"Clara?" he yelled back as he shoved his way into the center of the crowd.

"Doctor." Her voice sounded full of pain and confusion and upon reaching the middle of the crowd, he understood why.

Clara was flickering. Almost like a hologram stuck at the end of a tape, not quite sure what to turn into. She stared at her hands and watched them go in and out of focus. When she spoke again, her voice was as garbled as her image.

"Doctor... why am... not here... you need to… something, she stopped and disappeared completely for a few moments, "Who… you? Wait… am I?" Then she was gone, leaving behind a stunned crowd and a heartbroken friend.

"CLARA!" the Doctor screamed as he realized that she wasn't going to reappear. He began to pull his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket to scan, but realized that he didn't need to. He could feel the temporal energy radiating from the spot where Clara had stood and he could see the bystanders starting to disperse with confused expressions, as if they weren't really sure what had just occurred. Clara was gone. From the moment she disappeared, there was no Clara Oswin Oswald, she had never existed.

The Doctor dropped his screwdriver back in his jacket and staggered away towards his TARDIS, feeling his loss, just like he had felt so many others. He had loved Clara like a daughter, in a way that he hadn't loved anyone since his granddaughter Susan. When he travelled with Susan, he had been young, ready to meet the universe and learn as much as possible, but now he knew everything and had seen more than he wanted to, and he was still facing the same problem with the girl he loved, he was distracted. He had gotten so caught up in saving people, planets, universes, that he didn't do what he set out to do for Clara and Susan: show them the universe, and now they were both gone. Lost.

At this point, the Police had been alerted to the man stumbling about like a drunken idiot, muttering under his breath. When someone tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped, and fell into the street, amid all sorts of hovercrafts, carts, and draft animals. He felt the cart plow into him, the force ricocheted throughout his body. He felt the commotion all around him and heard someone call for a Medical Team, but resisted.

"No need." He whispered and allowed the regeneration energy to envelop him, knowing that when it stopped, he would be a new man, with the same regrets.

**A/N: Oops. Yeah sorry about this, it does get better, I PROMISE! Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
